Free at last
by MrsConnorKent
Summary: How I beleive micheal should have died.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my little brother,Klaus wandered down the small stoned streets that bordered our family's estate drink in hand. Memories of his past no doubt plaguing his mind at with every moment of silence. He hated being confined here. And I hated having to confine him,but it was unfortunately the only way to keep him safe. It was my oath to our mother to keep our family safe. Klaus circled closer to the large fountain that stood in the center of our home.

I stood silently underneath the entrance way,and listened to his curse our father viciously as he finished the last of his liquor. "That self-intitled insolent prick!" He cursed. "Klaus come inside,it's nearly freezing." I advised as I stepped out onto the cobble stoned street. "I will **not** allow him to lock me away in my own home! I won't stand for it Elijah!" Klaus argued. I sighed. "Klaus,-" I started. "No Elijah! I will not allow him to make me into a coward." he interrupted. I looked at him sympathetically. "Very well. Then will you at least put on some decent clothes." I said handing him a pair of sweatpants,long-sleeve shirt,and jacket. He nodded and silently put them on. "He's toying with me Elijah." Klaus finally said. "Or maybe he actually doesn't know where to find you." I reasoned. Truthfully I didn't doubt that Klaus was right in his assumptions of our father. "Elijah father always knows where I am. He wants me to suffer every single second leading up to my death." Klaus said still not facing me.

I placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden contact. "Klaus, I will protect you from him.I promise." I said. "Now that has to be the first time I've heard you make a promise that you couldn't keep." Klaus said. I turned him around to face me. "I will protect you Klaus. I couldn't then,but I can now." I said. "Elijah, why are you doing this. I have plotted against you so many times even I have lost count. So why do you continue to forgive me?" Klaus asked. "Because I failed you as an older brother. Because the moment father first hurt you, I should have struck him dead. But I didn't and it's because of me that you are what you are. And I am sorry." I admitted. "I am a monster,Elijah. That is something I couldn't ever blame you for." Klaus said. "Klaus I-" I started. Suddenly I spotted movement in the wood. "What?" Klaus asked. I pulled him close and spoke softly in his ear.

"Klaus go inside. Find Rebekah and others, then take the tunnel away from here. I will deal with father." I whispered. "No. I am not leaving you." Klaus argued. "Niklaus listen to me. I will be fine, I must protect my family. It will be your job to look after them while I'm gone Nik. Go." I ordered. He knew better than to argue with me when I used his real name. We shared a look before Klaus ran inside.

"Elijah? My god is that you?" said an all too familiar voice. I turned and faced my father. "Yes,it is me father." I answered. He walked up close to me and cupped my face. "Thank god, you are safe. But of all the places why are you here?" he asked. "I made a promise. And as you know I keep my promises always." I stated. My father gave me a confused look which then turned into a look of shock. "Elijah do not tell me that you made a promise to protect that monster!" he snapped. I said nothing. "Eli you can't be doing this willingly." he said. "Actually funny story, I am." I said removing his hands from my face. "I promised to protect my family from anyone who sought to bring them harm. And Klaus is not a monster, he is my brother." I stated firmly. "Elijah where are your siblings? I want your true brothers and Rebekah to see what happens when they disobey me." father demanded. I remained silent. "Elijah..." he warned. "You will tell me where they are, Elijah!" My father yelled. This wasn't the first time I heard my father yell,but it was the first time he had yelled at me. 'Family above all. Always and Forever.' I recited. "I will not!" I yelled back through gritted teeth.

"Elijah he is a monstrosity that needs to be permanently cleansed from this Earth! Can you not see that?" Father snapped. "He is your son! Not a monster,and if he has any reminisce of being one it is because of you!" I cursed. "You will not speak to me in such a manner, Elijah!" my father demanded. "You killed our mother in front of Rebekah, worked Kol and Finn to death even when ill, physically tortured and beat Klaus to his breaking point, and then there was me. Me who was forced to clean up after you mess again and again. Me who took care of Kol when he was sick the flu! Me who bond Klaus' wounds that you inflicted! And me who carried Finn home when you worked him to exhaustion and malnutrition. And lets not forget about Rebekah, whom you tried to sell off! For centuries you have brought pain and suffering to this family. It ends tonight!" I said. "Then let us end this." My father said sternly.

I shot forward and planted a punch to his mouth followed by a punch to his abdomen. Suddenly he threw me across the court yard and began punching me. I grasped his throat and threw him against the fountain. When the dust settled my father was gone. I listened and looked around ready. "There is something I don't quiet understand about you Elijah. Why even after all his crimes against you do you forgive him?" asked my father. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain enter my lower back. I screamed out in pain,and dropped to the floor as my father stood in front of me. "You didn't answer my question." he said lifting my face up. "I forgive him,b-because we are f-family and we s-stick together." I answered. "For the first time ever you have disappointed me Elijah. You should have killed him when you had the chance." father said as he raised a dagger. I closed my eyes and thought of my family, and of my friends. "Stop!" yelled a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus standing next to the shattered fountain. "Ah look who decided to join us. The cowardly bastard beast." Father said as he pulled the stake from my back. "Klaus. Run." I demanded. "I'm tired of running." Klaus said voice tight. "For once I actually agree with our brother." said Kol when he appeared by Klaus' side.

"As do we." said Rebekah and Finn. The two of them helped me to my feet. "Well, Niklaus seems everyone is here to watch you die." Father said. "We are here to watch someone die,but I don't believe it will be Niklaus." Finn said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikael smirked,and waved his dagger in the air. "And Kol. Well I suppose this is as good as it's going to get. So who's first?" he asked. I shot Kol a look that said attack. We both nodded,and our father shot towards Klaus. Kol and I sprung into action. Kol swept his hand back throwing Klaus back. I yanked Mikel's shirt back and landed a punch to his face. Kol delivered a swift kick to his face,and we removed his dagger from him. I tied his hands behind him with some white oak laced rope,as Kol picked up his dagger. "Go on then,boy! You have the weapons at your disposal! Kill me!" Mikael shouted. Kol looked at me for approval,but I shook my head no. Kol twirled the dagger in his hands. "As much as you have done to me father. There is someone whom you have condemned for worse." Kol said as he turned to Klaus. Kol handed Klaus the dagger,and hugged him. I watched my brothers proudly. Klaus walked over to our father,and looked at me. I nodded. "You have got to be kidding me,Elijah. You are going to let the beast kill me." Mikael snapped. I walked over to Klaus' side. "I do believe it is quite ironic. The very son you condemned to death is the one to grace you with yours. But of course you wanted this to be a family event. Kol would you do the honors.'" I said. "Bekah! Finn! Would you care to join us." Kol yelled. Rebekah and Finn emerged from the wood. Klaus looked around at his family. "Anyone who frees me, I will grant freedom and life." Mikael said. No one moved. "We are with you, little brother." I said placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder. He nodded. I stood Mikael up and Klaus plunged the dagger into his heart. "You were born a monster and you will die as one!" Mikael yelled. "Maybe,but at least I will have the love of my you." Klaus said. Mikael burst into flames and disintegrated.

My siblings gathered around our father's ashes. "It's all over then." Finn said. "It's over. We are safe." I said. We looked at each other and smiled. Finally after all these years my family was safe. My siblings smiled brighter than I have ever seen before. I smiled in relief to see them happy after 4,000 years. As Kol, Rebekah, and Finn began rejoyceing I left the same band of merrymakers and retreated into the wood. I started to walk towards the harbor, when I heard familiar footsteps behind me. "Where are you off to?" Klaus asked. I smiled and turned to him. "I don't really know yet. Perhaps England." I said. "Why are you not staying brother? Time is good and we are finally free." Klaus continued. "Klaus, no one wants there big brother looking over there shoulder. I will come back when I am needed." I said rushing off. Klaus made no attempt to follow me.

What I said had been true. **We are family. And we stick togeather, always and forever...**


End file.
